ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League: Mortal (film)
Justice League: Mortal is a superhero film based on the early years of the DC superhero team of the same name. It is considered the sequel to the 2013 movie, Man of Steel and the 2011 movie, Green Lantern.'' ''However, one can watch Mortal ''without watching ''Man of Steel ''or ''Green Lantern. It is the first film of the Justice League Trilogy and is part of the DC Film Franchise.' Plot The movie begins with a bunch of henchmen getting stopped by a mysterious crime-fighter named Hourman. Hourman goes to a henchman's son, William MacIntyre. later that day and tells him to motivate himself and never make society be less than what its potential can be like. It motivates William to be use his gifts to be great. Meanwhile, the leader of an alien race called the Appellaxians just died and a war raged between the divided race. They decide to use another planet instead of theirs to fight, so that they don't destroy it. They travel to Earth inside meteors to fight there. Throughout the next twenty years, MacIntyre develops immensely intelligent and analytical. He is then able to develop a sixth sense (see radio and electromagnetic waves), which turn into him acquiring superpowers (control over electromagnetic spectrum and able to have a variety of different abilities. The Appellaxians arrive to Earth in the meteorites, but not many people are aware. While humans are overwhelmed with the arrival of Superman, a forensic scientist named Barry Allen gets struck by lightning while carrying a specific mixture of chemicals that act as extreme catalysts. As a result, he becomes The Flash. The Appellaxians begin to wage war and the Earth becomes a battle field. Triumph begins fighting solo Appelaxians, but believes he needs more help. Superman comes to help fight against the common foe. Aquaman and The Flash then comes out of nowhere to help them. Meanwhile, a mysterious espionage officer named Diana Prince emerges from obscurity revealing herself as Wonder Woman only to the superheroes. She was currently trying to find worldwide villain Maxwell Lord. The strongest Appellaxians emerge as Mercury Monster, Wood King, and Fire Giant vs Stone God, Glass, and Crystal Creature. Stone-Glass-Crystal cooperate with intergang members and Tobias Whale to create weapons of ultimate destruction when fighting. However, the Appellaxians plan to kill them once they they eventually defeat Mercury-Wood-Fire. The weapons destroy Mercucy-Wood-Fire, but the Appellaxians plan on destroying the rest of world too. Dr. Curtis Knox explains to the Justice League the potential of the Boom Tube. It will not only destroy everything it blows up, but it will make it forgotten in time. The Justice League then fight the Appellaxians and Whale in an epic fight. When they destroy Glass and Stone God, Crystal Creature kills Whale and starts the weapon. Triumph jumps in front of the Boom Tube as soon as it is about to ignite, but it destroys Triumph, along with Crystal Creature and are forgotten by everyone that they existed. If Triumph did not jump in front of the weapon, the Earth would have been destroyed. After the attacks, Superman decides to form a group called Justice League because he believes they (not Triumph) saved justice on Earth from the Appellaxians. In the final scenes, Alfred Pennyworth receives a phone call from Superman. Cast *William MacIntyre/Triumph *Clark Kent/Superman *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Barry Allen/The Flash *Dr. Curtis Knox *Crystal Creature *Tobias Whale *Hourman *Wood King *Crystal Creature *Mercury Monster *Stone God *Fire Giant *Lois Lane *Perry White *Dr. Emil Hamilton *Iris West *Maxwell Lord (cameo) *Kako (cameo) *Alfred Pennyworth (cameo) Future After the success of this movie, there have been numerous plans on developing a justice league trilogy and multiple spin-offs. A Justice League: Mortal sequel are in the works. Category:Plot Category:Cast Category:Future